1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing lid locking mechanism for locking a swing lid for closing the open end of a container, such as a console installed on an automobile, and, more specifically, to a swing lid locking mechanism for locking the swing lid of a console to prevent the swing lid from accidental flapping due to shocks that act on the swing lid when the automobile collides against an obstacle, when the automobile is braked sharply or when the automobile travels on a rough road.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 8, 9A and 9B show a related art swing lid locking mechanism proposed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 5-47234 to prevent a swing lid for closing a container, such as a console installed in the passenger compartment of an automobile, from opening accidentally when shocks act on the container. Referring to FIG. 8, a swing lid b is supported pivotally at its rear part on an upper rear part of a container body a having the shape of a generally rectangular parallele-piped having an open upper end, the swing lid b is biased in an opening direction by a spring c, the swing lid b is latched at a closed position by a latching mechanism comprising a locking projection d projecting from the lower surface of the free end of the swing lid b, and a push-lock/push-unlock latch e attached to an upper front part of the container body a. The latch e catches the locking projection d to lock the swing lid b in place against the resilience of the spring c. A swing lid locking mechanism for preventing the swing lid b from accidental opening due to shocks comprises a stopper f supported on an upper front part of the container body a so as to project upward from the open upper end of the container body a, a sliding member g supported for sliding below the stopper f, a spring h biasing the stopper f upward, and a spring i biasing the sliding member g obliquely upward.
Referring to FIG. 9A, when a pressure p is applied to the free end of the swing lid b at a closed position to depress the swing lid b, the locking projection d is depressed in the latch e and is released from the latch e, so that the swing lid b is turned in an opening direction to an open position b' indicated by alternate long and short dash lines in FIG. 8 by the resilience of the spring c to open the open upper end of the container body a. When the free end of the swing lid b is depressed by the pressure p, the stopper f is depressed by the swing lid b against the spring h. Referring to FIG. 9B, when shocks act on the swing lid b due to the collision of the automobile against an obstacle or the sharp braking of the automobile, the sliding member g slides against the resilience of the spring i, and the locking part g' of the sliding member g moves underneath the stopper f. Consequently, the downward movement of the swing lid b is obstructed by the stopper f even if shocks attempt to depress the free end of the swing lid b, so that the locking projection d is not released from the latch e and the swing lid b is locked at its closed position.
This related art swing lid locking mechanism, however, has the following problems. First, the swing lid locking mechanism must be installed on the side of the free end of the swing lid b, and it is difficult to install the swing lid locking mechanism near the supported end of the swing lid b. The stopper f prevents the swing lid b from turning downward by a predetermine angular stroke necessary for the swing lid b to be unlocked. Since the linear stroke of a part of the swing lid b near the supported end corresponding to the predetermined angular stroke is very small, it is difficult to enable the stopper f to function effectively when the swing lid locking mechanism is installed near the supported end of the swing lid b. Therefore, this swing lid locking mechanism cannot be applied to locking the swing lid b when the structural requirements of the automobile require the swing lid locking mechanism to be installed near the supported end of the swing lid b.
Secondly, this related art swing lid locking mechanism is applicable only to a swing lid for a container employing a push-lock/push-unlock latch. Since the stopper f is in contact with the swing lid b to prevent the downward turning of the swing lid b that unlatches the swing lid b, this swing lid locking mechanism cannot be applied to locking a swing lid which is biased in a closing direction when the swing lid is turned near to a closed position to hold the swing lid at the closed position and biased in an opening direction when the swing lid is turned near to an open position to hold the swing lid at the open position.
Thirdly, this related art swing lid locking mechanism is only capable of holding the swing lid b at the closed position and is incapable of preventing the swing lid b at the open position from being suddenly turned by shocks in a closing direction to the closed position. Although the swing lid b at the open position is not closed perfectly by shocks and latched by the latch e because the stopper f is held at an upper position, there is the possibility that the swing lid b is slammed by shocks against the resilience of the spring c to catch fingers between the container body a and the swing lid b.
Fourthly, this related art swing lid b locking mechanism is unsatisfactory in an aesthetic point of view because the stopper f project upward from the open upper end of the container body a when the swing lid b is opened.